


Sweetly Fierce

by altocello



Series: Magicians Cards [6]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: In which Zelda Schiff is my Ace of Clubs.





	Sweetly Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> She's sweet and soft spoken, right up until you try to harm the books. She'll protect the flame of knowledge, no matter the cost. 
> 
> Created for #TheWeltersChallenge 2019 week 1 challenge, The Library.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love! Please feed the artist if you enjoy what you see <3
> 
> Drawn in PS with a Wacom Bamboo tablet. This is a non-profit fanwork; no harm intended, no money made.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/magicians/ace-clubs-zelda-card.jpg)

Also at [DA](https://www.deviantart.com/altocello/art/Sweetly-Fierce-795475788) | [DW](https://altocello.dreamwidth.org/56774.html) | [Tumblr](https://artocello.tumblr.com/post/184487561474/sweetly-fierce-in-which-zelda-schiff-is-my-ace-of) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/621104)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of fun going through the characters and trying to match up their personalities/choices with particular suits. Diamonds were originally Coins, and will be folks with a decided mercenary streak. Hearts are derived from Cups. Spades were originally swords, so you can see where I'd go with that. 
> 
> Clubs are, well, clubs. Or clovers! So these characters are a mix, gentle when they can be, forceful when not. 
> 
> If you'd like to know more about the evolution of the modern deck of cards, there's a [helpful article at wikipedia.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Playing_card_suit)
> 
> Many thanks as always to my beta, Amphigoury, and cheerleader Jelazakazone. More thanks are due to @HouseAtMurs and @TheWeltersChallenge for encouraging me to keep going on the series and get this piece done!


End file.
